


Non posso credere che esista un altro amore

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: È tutto sbagliato.Francesco sa fin troppo bene che non dovrebbe abbassarsi a quello. È uno degli uomini più in vista di Firenze, la cui famiglia risale addirittura alla Prima Crociata eppure non riesce a farne a meno, poco importa che Lorenzo de ‘Medici sia un parvenu, che la sua famiglia sia giunta a Firenze da poco più di cento anni, che siano rivali da sempre, in quel momento Lorenzo è semplicemente Lorenzo.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 11





	Non posso credere che esista un altro amore

È tutto sbagliato.

Francesco sa fin troppo bene che non dovrebbe abbassarsi a quello. È uno degli uomini più in vista di Firenze, la cui famiglia risale addirittura alla Prima Crociata eppure non riesce a farne a meno, poco importa che Lorenzo de ‘Medici sia un parvenu, che la sua famiglia sia giunta a Firenze da poco più di cento anni, che siano rivali da sempre, in quel momento Lorenzo è semplicemente Lorenzo.

Francesco dovrebbe rifiutarsi, dovrebbe almeno provarci ma è più forte di lui. Ogni volta che si incontrano di nascosto si giura che sarà l’ultima volta, che è venuto lì solamente per chiudere, che quello che era accettabile quando erano due ragazzini ora è sbagliato e illegale. Poi Lorenzo lo bacia e Francesco dimentica tutto, tutti i suoi propositi si infrangono contro le labbra di Lorenzo e si ritrova a ricambiare quei baci con fervore quasi religioso.

I loro corpi sembrano fondersi, solitamente non si tolgono i vestiti, si limitano ad abbassarsi le brache perché il terrore di essere colti è sempre presenti, e quasi sempre è il miglior afrodisiaco, il solo pensiero di poter essere scoperto accende il desiderio di Francesco più della bocca di Lorenzo o delle sue mani che lo esplorano esperte.

Finisce sempre così, lui inginocchiato davanti a Lorenzo e costui che lo guarda con uno sguardo tenero e le labbra che sorridono, il volto di un innamorato e non quello di un nemico ma soprattutto un corpo da venerare come se fosse una divinità a cui si è votato, e segretamente Francesco sa che contro ogni comune senso della decenza il suo cuore è saldamente legato a quello di Lorenzo da sempre.

Non dovrebbe fare così, che si limiti a farsi fottere o a fottere, perdere tempo in quella maniera è pericoloso ma Francesco non riesce a farne a meno. Ogni volta si ritrova in ginocchio, gli occhi colmi di desiderio quando vede il sesso di Lorenzo dopo che gli ha abbassato i pantaloni. Lo prende in bocca quasi con reverenza e poi comincia a succhiarlo e leccarlo. Lo sente ingrossarsi e il solo pensiero di averlo in bocca lo fa eccitare, non dovrebbe accadere eppure gli piace, gli piace da impazzire sentire il membro di Lorenzo nella sua bocca, poterne saggiare la consistenza, poterne tracciare il contorno con la lingua, lasciarsi pervadere dal sapore dell’altro, è meglio di qualsiasi cosa abbia mai avuto.

È un gesto da puttana, lo svilisce e lo umilia ma non riesce a rinunciarvi, adora averlo in quella maniera, sentire il piacere di Lorenzo aumentare e sapere di esserne la causa, se Lorenzo gode è per merito suo, solamente merito suo. Lorenzo geme lentamente, stando attento a non farsi sentire perché lo scandalo sarebbe immenso se venissero scoperti e la cosa non cessa di far eccitare Francesco come non dovrebbe.

Le mani di Lorenzo giocano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoli e sfiorando dolcemente la cute e Francesco non può fare a meno di gemere, vorrebbe tanto che Lorenzo si spinge con forza dentro la sua bocca, scopandolo in quella maniera ma non osa, non sa cosa pensa l’altro di quei momenti rubati e ha paura di chiedere, in quei momenti il mondo esterno non può raggiungerli e preferisce che continui ad essere così. Si limita così a leccare e succhiare il membro di Lorenzo prima di portare le mani sulle natiche di Lorenzo, ha un sedere perfetto si dice Francesco, così sodo e perfetto per le sue mani; e stringe strappandogli un gemito più forte degli altri.

Lorenzo si porta subito la mano alla bocca ma Francesco non se ne cura, non mentre sente l’altro sempre più vicino, ancora poco, un’ultima leccata, un’altra e un’altra ancora.

Il seme di Lorenzo è forse simile al nettare degli dei e Francesco sta attento a non sprecarne neppure una goccia, poco conta che non sia virile o degno di un aristocratico come lui, Francesco si è votato a Lorenzo fin dal loro primo incontro quando erano bambini. Le labbra di Lorenzo su di lui sono leggere, quasi timide ed è Francesco ad imprimere la passione necessaria in quel bacio, gemendo nella bocca di Lorenzo quando l’altro fa scivolare una mano nelle sue brache.

È quasi al culmine, e la mano di Lorenzo, calda ed esperta, è l’unica cosa di cui ha bisogno si dice Francesco spingendosi contro di essa, Lorenzo ride appena mentre lui gli scopa la mano e Francesco pensa di non aver mai sentito un suono così bello.

Viene ansimando il nome di Lorenzo, il muro alle sue spalle e Lorenzo che lo sostiene per impedirgli di cadere e Francesco sente di amarlo e odiarlo un po’ di più. Sa che non dovrebbe, sono riali, sono due uomini e sono nemici ma amare Lorenzo è per lui quasi una religione, e si odia per quello ma non riesce a fare a meno di quegli incontri nascosti e di quel piacere rubato.


End file.
